A First Meeting
by ChromeTangerine
Summary: The new quartermaster has caught the eye of 007, Agent James Bond. What delicious activities will ensue? (Romance and Angst and Heartbreak and Sadness and FEELS shall ensue! Next chapter coming soon!)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello lovelies. I've just gone through this and picked out LOADS of grammatical errors and mistakes. If you decide to leave a review and you see some of those, let me know! Thanks, enjoy :3_

* * *

"007. Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" M's impatient voice broke through the agent's bored stupor.

"Of course. What were you saying?" He blinked, his face a perfect mask of innocence. M scowled and rolled her eyes, waving her hand in Bond's direction.

"You've got a new quartermaster. Try to be easy on him. He's brilliant and I don't want you screwing up his work. Got it?" M raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes ma'am. I'll try to leave the poor boy intact," Bond said with a smirk. He took his leave with a nod of his head.

"And Bond?" The agent turned his head slightly to look M in the eye. "Be careful." 007 smiled and nodded again.

"I'll do my very best, ma'am."

M sighed and absently flipped through countless papers and documents. This was not going to end well.

Bond found him with very little trouble. Eyes framed by thick glasses under a mop of black curls, the new quartermaster looked every bit an inexperienced boy. The older man decided to try Q's patience.

"Quartermaster." Bond stood behind Q's chair, eyes falling on a screen full of technobabble. The young man jumped slightly and shot 007 a slightly miffed look.

"Double-oh-seven. If I am not mistaken, this is not where you belong," Q said stiffly. Bond snorted and leaned over the bookish young man's shoulder. The boy seemed a little nervous and cleared his throat before going back to his coding. "Right, well. Um."

007 smirked and leaned close to the quartermaster's ear. "Well. We've just met, I barely know you, why don't we meet up for a drink… to get to know each other better?" Q's eyes widened visibly at Bond's seductive whisper and he coughed again. "Your place," the agent added. With that, Bond walked away casually, as if Q was an explosion that had to be ignored.

* * *

A second after Bond's dramatic exit, Q realized what had just happened. 007 had successfully met Q, flirted with him, and secured a date with him. All within minutes and with minimal awkwardness.

How did he fucking DO that?

"Well goodness, Quartermaster, I'd say you've got quite the ride ahead of you," came an amused voice. Q turned to see Eve eyeing him curiously.

"Oh, do I? Good," Q said irritably, hunching over his keyboard. Eve patted Q's shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"Good luck."

That night, Q struggled between waiting at M16 for Bond or just heading home before deciding to just leave. From what he'd heard, Bond would find his way to Q's flat with ease.

As soon as Q dropped his things in his flat, he knew Bond had in fact found his way to there, and had been hanging around for at least fifteen minutes before Q had gotten home.

In the kitchen, Bond sat casually with a glass of scotch in his hand. "Ah, hello, Q. I see you've made it back." A small smile played around the agent's lips. Q rolled his eyes and slid into a chair.

Three quarters of a bottle of scotch and an hour and a half later, Q was tipsy to the point of dizziness and had told Bond everything there was to know about himself. His age, his name. His particular fondness for Earl Grey tea.

His kinks.

So when Bond pushed Q into the bed, no time was wasted.

"God, Double Oh," Q breathed as Bond ran his tongue up the quartermaster's neck before kissing him, gently pushing his tongue past Q's teeth. The younger boy smelled of warm tea and ink and had the slight twang of alcohol upon him.

Q reached for Bond's shirt at the same time that Bond reached for Q's belt. After much fumbling on Q's part and much expert sliding, shifting, and maneuvering on 007's, both men were stripped down to their pants in no time. Q found himself growing harder and harder as Bond's chiseled physique pressed upon him. Q sucked the older agent's earlobe as Bond straddled him, eliciting a soft growl from Bond that sent tingles through Q's body. Bond soon set to work, nibbling at one of Q's nipples and running his hands down the quartermaster's sides, teasingly pushing his fingers under the straining waistband of Q's pants.

"Oh God, you are so fucking good," Q hissed as Bond sucked a hickey into his shoulder. "God, Double-Oh—"

"Call me James," murmured the agent. Q wrapped his arms around the agent and ran his fingers down the man's back down to his arse, which he promptly squeezed. Bond tensed up and shifted his weight against Q, inadvertently grinding his erection against the quartermaster's.

"Nnng…," Q whined, wrestling to get on top of Bond. Through amusement more than anything, Bond allowed the young man to straddle him, stroke him, lick him. Until Q found that spot just under his collarbone that made Bond see stars.

"M—God, Q," gasped Bond, completely unsuspecting of the delicate tongue that dragged itself over Bond's skin. With a hiss Q removed his pants and Bond lifted his hips to have his own removed, and soon Q found a tube of lubricant being thrust into his hands.

"Let me watch you fuck yourself, then ride me," Bond breathed, digging his fingernails into Q's shoulder. Slowly, Q applied liberal amounts of lube to his fingers and reached back, breaching himself and enjoying every second.

Bond felt every tremor that passed through the quartermaster in his own cock, and it made him harder than he had ever imagined possible. The small, sexy grunts, gasps, and whines that fell from Q's lips nearly sent Bond over the edge.

"Now, Q, now," groaned Bond, fighting the urge to stroke himself and instead running his fingers up the underside of Q's dick. "Fuck yourself on me, please."

Shaking and sweating, Q rolled a condom onto the agent's huge erection before fisting lube onto it, causing James to arch into Q's clenched hand with violent thrusts of his hips. Then, without hesitation, Q pushed himself onto Bond's cock.

"God James, ahh! Haaahh…!" Q's voice rose when Bond was fully seated inside of him. He rocked his hips in time with the agent's heavy breath. Bond's eyes rolled back into his head and he thrusted up as Q thrusted down, forcing his cock deeper into Q's arse. The quartermaster leaned into the thrust, achieving the perfect angle to find maximum pleasure in the fuck.

"Faster, faster," Bond growled deeply as he arched his back. Every time Bond's cock slammed into Q's prostate he shrieked with pleasure. That sound alone was enough to have Bond coming all over the man.

"Touch me," demanded the agent, his hands firmly gripping Q's hips. Q ran his delicate fingers over Bond's head over and over, spreading sweat and precome all over his pulsing cock. Not minutes later, Bond was coming into Q's hands, his breath hitching with every thrust.

Q rose off of Bond and shuddered as the man's organ slipped out from inside him. Bond noticed Q's still unbearably hard cock and rolled the quartermaster onto his stomach. None too gently, the agent spread Q's arse cheeks and squeezed before pushing his tongue into the man's entrance. Q moaned and trembled as Bond fucked him with his tongue, and whispered filthy things that spurred the agent on.

"Oh yes, please, make me come, make me squeal, oh fuck James please—yes, ohnng yes!" The agent thrust two of his fingers into Q's mouth for him to suck on before working them into Q's loose hole, hooking and moving them inside of the quartermaster. Q desperately stroked his cock, shoving himself down onto Bond's fingers. The agent thrust a third finger into Q and shoved, making Q scream for more. As heat built up in Q's body, he felt the orgasm coming and so did Bond—so with the deft movements of a very experienced man, Bond flipped the quartermaster over and took the man's cock in his mouth, sucking hard and licking. Q babbled incoherently before he came, thrusting into Bond's mouth hard. The agent swallowed every bit of the come and relished it, smiling and licking his lips as the boy's aftershocks wore off.

"Oh my God, I met you, what, six hours ago?" Q looked incredulously at Bond, who was still breathing heavily, before being bundled into the man's strong embrace.

"Obviously I know how to pick them," murmured Bond as he kissed the boys neck. "I expect more in the morning, so you'd best be ready. I'm not going easy on you next time."


	2. Chapter 2

_I love all of you :3 Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them so much! Please, leave any tips or questions so I can improve!_

* * *

The next morning, Q woke up stiff and exhausted. He was in bed, alone, and the flat was quiet. He could almost tell himself that it had never happened, that it had all been a… very vivid… dream.

However as the quartermaster stood up, the dull pain in his backside told him otherwise.

Stumbling to the shower, Q tried to slog through the haze of drunken memories from the night before. He could barely remember what had happened, right up until…

"Shit," Q said to himself, resting his head on the bathroom wall.

Under the hot jets of water, Q tried to relax his tense, overtaxed muscles and breathe. So what? He had slept with 007. Lots of people had. What made Q different?

He was still thinking that when he got to work at M16, the throb in his head matching the one in his shoulders and arse.

"So. Rough night?" Eve looked amused as Q walked into the building, and he treated her with a look of pure hatred before gingerly settling himself in front of his computers.

The day was long. Very long. And the one time Q saw Bond, he was handing the agent weapons and sending him to France.

The older man gave no hint that he even remembered making love to Q. So, Q did his best to remain the same way, debriefing Bond and seeing him off.

"Try not to break anything, alright?" was Q's last word to Bond. The slick smile that answered him left Q with the impression that he would have a job to do when Bond got back with every single one of his tools in pieces.

* * *

_This is all I have time for today : But it's okay, I'll have a nice long chapter for you by this weekend! _


End file.
